


Hanging by a Web

by insecuritiesmakemewhoiam



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Hospitals, Panic Attack, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Restraints, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam/pseuds/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam
Summary: This is my first actual attempt at Whumptober, hopefully I can complete all the prompts this month!#1- Let's Hang Out, prompt: waking up restrained
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948801
Kudos: 36





	Hanging by a Web

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is me attempting to write for Whumptober 2020. I know I have my criminal minds story that I need to complete but I've had writer's block with that story for a while so hopefully, this will help out with that and I'll be able to put out the next chapter soon!

There was a faint buzzing echoing throughout the space as his subconscious woke up. He groans and attempts to cover his ears with his hands. He gasps as his hands are pulled tight against what feels like leather straps. His eyes open and immediately shut as the bright light floods his vision.

“Too bright.” he murmurs to the few heartbeats he hears. There’s a tiny whirring sound that gets louder. He keeps his eyes closed as he tries to figure out where he is. The short moment his eyes were open, he was able to make out a bright white ceiling and as he tries slowing down his breathing, he focused his hearing on his surroundings. Along with the two other heartbeats, he hears a methodical beeping that sounds like a….heart monitor? He peeks one eye open only to discover that the previous bright room is now dim. Upon seeing this he opens the other eye and immediately starts panicking after looking down at his arms and legs. He pulls at the straps and tries wriggling his way out of the inconvenient contraption. His groans get louder and his breaths come out in short gasps as he feels the leather tearing at his wrists and ankles. 

“Help!” he gasps out and his breathing gets faster as he realizes his voice is barely above a whisper. There’s a pounding in his head that’s getting faster the more he struggles.

“Mr.Stark?” he gasps out, his chest heaving up and down as he tries to catch a breath but driving himself more into a panic as he doesn’t see anyone he knows. A cool touch appears on his arm and he instinctively jerks his arm away, sobbing when the leather restraints pull and tear at his skin.

“Mr. Parker, I need you to calm down. Breathe for me, please.” a soothing female voice sounds in his ears.

“Who...are...you?” Peter gasps out as his breathing is still erratic. His eyes trainer on her, her kind eyes being most notable due to the mask she wears that covers half of her face. 

“My name is Dr. Helen Cho, I help treat the injuries of the Avengers on occasion and right now, treating you. We are at Stark Tower in the Medbay,” she said. Peter’s breathing starts slowing down a little but is still too fast.

“Listen, Peter, I need you to slow your breathing. Focus on my voice and focus on my breathing.” Dr. Cho says and exaggerates her breathing for Peter to mimic while telling him what she’s currently working on. Once Peter’s breathing slows down to the normal rate, he takes a chance to look around and moves to sit up when he’s reminded of the restraints.

“Um, wha-,” he pauses to clear his throat,” what happened?” he asks, coughing as the movement irritates his throat. Dr. Cho places a glass of water in front of his mouth and he takes a tentative sip. “

“Thanks,” he says out of politeness, anxious to know how he ended up in the medbay.

“It appears that you had a severe allergic reaction to peppermint. You ended up having multiple seizures and hallucinating different enemies which is why you are restrained to prevent you from hurting myself and the other people on my team who helped treat you since you were trying to fight them,” she says and Peter remembers laughing with the other Avengers while snacking on the many cookies that Bucky and Nat made that morning. He remembers crushing up a peppermint candy cane and stirring it into his hot chocolate, something he and Uncle Ben used to do whenever the first snowfall of that year happened and May was stuck at work until it let up. He remembers dipping the cookies into the cocoa and munching on them, Mr. Stark laughing at the cocoa mustache he had. Then suddenly he couldn’t breathe, he gripped onto Mr. Stark's arm and dropped the mug he was holding.

“What is it, Peter? Too many cookies?” Tony laughed and abruptly stopped when he turned to look at Peter and saw his protege trying to take deep breaths.

“Mr. Sta-ark, I can-can’t breathe,” Peter mutters and drops down to the floor on his knees, bending over, trying to catch his breath. He feels Mr.Stark’s hand gripping his arms trying to keep him up.

“Underoos, look at me. It’s going to be okay.” He hears Mr. Stark say and then yells at FRIDAY to call Dr. Cho and tell her to prepare the medbay for the spider-baby. Gasping for breath, closing his eyes at the feeling of his throat swelling, he doesn’t notice the panicked looks on the other Avengers’ faces. Tony orders Steve to carry Peter to the medbay while he calls the kid’s aunt to inform her of what’s happening. Peter doesn’t notice that his face is swollen and his lips are a deadly shade of blue, borderline purple.

“Peppermint? But I’ve never reacted badly to peppermint before.” Peter says, scrunching his face to remember if he’s ever had an allergic reaction. 

“Your freaky spider-powers are at fault here, I’m afraid, kid.” another voice replies. Peter looks over to the door and sees Mr.Stark standing at the door with rumpled clothing and bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept for days.

“Mr.Stark! What do my powers have to do with peppermint, though?” Peter asks, confused. 

“Apparently, many species of spiders are repelled by peppermint oil and the one that gave you your powers included.” Mr. Stark says while walking to the side of the bed, he gestures to the restraints on the kid’s arms and legs.

“These can come off now, yeah? The kid’s aunt will be here in a few moments and we don’t need her to see that,” he asks, starting to take the restraints off without waiting for an answer.

“I guess I can’t keep up Uncle Ben and I’s tradition now, huh?” Peter laughs sadly and Tony gives him a look.

“Of course you can, kid. Who said candy canes had to be peppermint? There are plenty of other flavors I’m sure could work with it, kid. We’ll find a way.” Tony says as the last restraint is taken off and Peter is able to fully sit up and cross his legs. He goes to say something in response when he’s interrupted by his worried aunt.

“Oh, Peter!,” she says, running to the bed and wrapping her arms around him, careful of the IV stuck in the inside of his elbow that he just now realized was causing the slight pain in that arm.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, Mister! I was so worried when Tony called me saying you had gone into anaphylactic shock. Are you okay? How are you feeling?” May rushes out in a single breath.

“May! May! I’m fine, just a little tired. You know, not breathing takes a lot out of you,” Peter laughs and stops when his arm is slapped by his unamused aunt.

“Too soon? Oops.” Peter says and grins when May lightly slaps his arm again. 

“Are you feeling okay enough to go to school tomorrow? Oh, I’m going to need to update your medical records, make sure they know you’re allergic to peppermint now.” May says, sounding worried.

“May, it’s fine, I’m fine. I’ll be fine to go to school tomorrow, besides I have to catch up on what I missed today. I’ll text Ned and see if I missed any tests. Oh! Where’s my phone?” Peter asks and is handed his phone by Tony. He unlocks it, only to see his phone had blown up between texts from Ned and the AcaDec group chat. He starts with Ned’s texts.

**Ned:**

Dude, where are you? It’s halfway into first _7:36 am_

Seriously, bro, I thought you weren’t skipping class anymore, where are you? _9:14 am_

Are you sick? Is it because of *spider emoji* I thought you couldn’t get sick anymore? _12:22pm_

MJ says you better show up for practice or she’ll make you do a speed round with Flash _1:32 pm_

In English, dude! You know that’s not your strong suit. _1:33 pm_

MJ is glaring at me, I’m terrified _3:16 pm_

If she kills me, tell my mom I love her and all my lego sets go to you, dude. _3:18 pm_

  
  


**MJ:**

Loser, you better have a good reason for skipping practice. _3:30 pm_

I won’t hesitate to castrate you, spider-boy _4:15 pm_

**Ned:**

Rip dude _4:15 pm_

Seriously, are you okay? You haven’t even read any of my texts. _5:40pm_

Bro, answer me _5:43 pm_

Dude, I’m seriously freaking out. _5:44pm_

Do I need to call the police? _5:45 pm_

Do I need to call MR.STARK! _5:45 pm_

There were 6 missed phone calls from Ned and 2 from MJ. Ned’s face popped up on his screen just as he was typing a reply to let Ned know he’s not dead. He answered on the first ring.

“Dude! YOu’re not dead! I’ve been texting you all day! Are you hurt? Are you sick? Is it spider related? Why weren’t you answering me all day? I swear MJ is about ready to feed you to the sharks for missing practice, again.” Ned rambles out in a breath. Peter gives everyone in the room a look to tell them he needs some privacy. They all shuffle out of the room after some protest.

“Bro, breathe! I’m fine, I’m not sick or hurt. No, it’s not, well, it kind of is spider related. I’m coming to school tomorrow but I’m fine. And I’m sorry for not answering bro, I was unconscious all day.” peter says.

“Unconscious! You just said you weren’t hurt! Peter!” Ned shouts loudly.

“Ned, I’m fine. It just turns out that spiders don’t do well with peppermint and I went into anaphylactic shock after eating a candy cane and apparently had a few seizures?” Peter says as a question. 

“Dude! That doesn’t sound fine to me!” Ned says.

“I promise, I’m fine. I’ll explain everything tomorrow at AcaDec practice and hopefully don’t get my head chopped off by MJ. She’s pretty pissed, huh?” Peter asks.

“A little bit, yeah, but she can’t be mad once you tell her you were in the hospital from an allergic reaction,” Ned says and Peter hears his mom call him for dinner.

“Sorry, bro, I gotta go, Mom made dinner,” Neds says and they say their goodbyes after Ned promises to send Peter everything he missed that day. Mr.Stark popped his head in through the door and gestured if he could come in. Peter nodded and set his phone down in the middle of his lap. 

“How are you feeling, kid? '' and don’t say fine because although I've never had an allergic reaction, the one you had was really bad, kid. you couldn’t breathe and you kept saying you couldn’t breathe, so, be honest with me, kid.” Mr. Stark says.

“I’m okay, my chest hurts a little and my arms are kind of sore,” Peter says. Mr. Stark’s face pinches like he’s trying to figure out if he’s lying or not.

“Alright, kid, I believe you,” Mr. Stark tells him, he stands up and pats Peter’s knee, “I’ll have Dr. Cho come in here and give you a final check-up and get that iv taken out. You’ll be staying at the Tower tonight and I’ll have Happy drive you to school tomorrow, FRI?” He says.

“Yes, Boss?” the Scottish bodiless voice asks.

“Get Dr. Cho in here so the spider-baby can get some rest before school tomorrow.” He orders.

“Of course, Boss. Dr. Helen Cho will be arriving in five minutes.” 

Five minutes go by with Peter and Mr. Stark talking about random things and projects they are working on or wanting to work on. Dr. Cho arrives and starts taking Peter’s vitals and making sure he can function normally. It ends with her taking out the IV and informing both peter and Mr.Stark that he needs to take it easy for the next few days since he did have multiple seizures and they both agree. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go to my room and get ready for bed. I have homework that needs to be finished.” Peter says and carefully hops down from the bed and walks to his bedroom. He enters his room and takes his clothes off, walking into the attached bathroom and quickly taking a shower. He gets dressed in sweatpants and keeps his shirt off. He sits down at his desk and starts completing the homework that was supposed to be due today. He hopes the AcaDec team won’t be too mad at him for “skipping” out on practice. Peter groans, remembering that he’s going to have to tell them he’s allergic to peppermint now since that’s the main thing everyone brings for the Christmas practice. He hopes Flash doesn’t use that against him. 


End file.
